Cetraiatex
Cetraiatex TN Large city (South) Corruption +1; Crime +3; Economy +4; Law +1; Lore -6; Society -3 Qualities no questions asked, notorious, prosperous, restrictive, tourist attraction Danger 20; Disadvantages oppressed Demographics Government autocracy Population 25,000 (20,000 humans, 3,000 ratfolk, 2,000 half-elves) Notable NPCs Head of the Courts Xoviaa (LN middle-aged male human aristocrat 14/bard 6) King of Thieves Zatook (CE male human rogue (unchained) 8/fighter 4) High Demi-Priest Aligorai (CG female celestial half-elf sorcerer (celestial bloodline) 6/oracle (heavens mystery) 3) Slumlord Ts'kuu (CN male ratfolk alchemist 10) Marketplace Base Value 8,640 gp; Purchase Limit 100,000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items 4d4; Medium 3d4; Major 1d4 Located in the drier parts of the Southern regions, near the Plains of Grandia, lies the large city known as Cetraiatex, often nicknamed the City of Trades and Tricks. A large and bustling city, it gets its name for being a hub of trade from other parts of the world, with many foreigners moving here to make better profit of of their goods; despite the wide cultural diversity, the city is still primarily dominated by humans, with half elves and ratfolk being the only other races living within the city walls. It was thought that, during its beginnings, the city was welcome to other races, but when cultural differences between other races clashed, all who dared show racism were banished from the city. After this, the autocratic council enlisted the "Trading Rights", a series of laws regulating the rights and wrongs of the city's view of trading-with many of their laws centered around how one may not deny the rights to trade for any reason that does not hamper profit; for instance, a boy wishing to sell his old donkey to a farmer may not be denied profit due to personal opinions of the boy or the donkey. Despite this major trade, many who move into the city will quickly learn that thieves lurk around the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to pickpocket an unsuspecting tourist. These thieves receive little punishment however, usually a few days in the dungeon or put into labor work for a short amount of time; due to this, most thieves have to gauge how much it is worth it to steal from a merchant. Yet the worst of the thieves in the cities are the "plagiarists"-thieves who steal the items of others only to give them to other merchants for sale, often increasing the prices of such items for ridiculous amounts of gold. For instance, a normal shortsword will often be painted gold and sold as if it was an adamanite sword, or an animal will be sold with fake horns and wings as if it was a "never before discovered familiar". Such thieves are often executed, for one of the Trading Rights harp on how "to steal from one and sell it as your property is worse than stealing from one and keeping the item for yourself". Religion wise, the autocratic council-ran by various politics with one of its members voted to represent the head of the council every few years-has no negative views on religion, as long as they do not hamper or harm any form of trade. Thus, while Adankora may have a church focusing on gathering knowledge and experience, the worship of Chatru is forbidden, as her practice encourages fighting against ones allies and kin. Deities that focus on community, partnership, and creativity are often welcomed in the city, with many of its good-aligned deities worshiped at the Church of Many Wonders, a huge cathedral ran every 30 years by a head priest known as the High Demi-Priest; currently, an eccentric and caring half-elf named Aligorai is the High Demi-Priest of the Church, and is open to those who travel for her services or to those who seek redemption. Half-elves are normally the assistants or apprentices of various human merchants, while a few sell their own resources, mainly in the form of mounts, leather or clothing. Ratfolk are the primary merchants who sell various alchemical and medical supplies, with each ratfolk focusing on a different resource (e.g. one might sell alchemical resources for crafting alchemist bombs, while another will sell various anti-venom). Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:South Category:Large City Category:Made by KoolKobold